entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru
Haru is fooling around with your mansion~ <3 Canon history Not much is known about Haru's earliest years. He is a quarter lynx and he never finished school beyond grade school. He joined a street gang called Platinum and rose to the top around the age of fourteen. Platinum had no more than thirty members and ruled all of the Shibuya and Shinjuku area ten years before the main storyline. Small and deceptively sweet, he became known as the Platinum Lynx. Haru was particularly sadistic with his enemies and showed them little to no mercy. It is unclear how close his relationship with his fellow gang members was but “Bloodbath” Lloyd and Tetsu are the ones that stick out the most amongst the group. After awhile the street gang fell apart and members of Platinum started to turn on each other. Lloyd seems to have been someone Haru was very close to during his time with Platinum. Their history is one that’s painted with blood and bitterness. Whatever might have happened between them, at some point Haru met a woman, married her, and conceived a child with her. Literally right after she gave birth the gang showed up to teach Haru a lesson. Three years after Platinum reached its peak and on the night his child was born, Haru was raped and forced to watch while his wife was being raped. The event was actually recorded on film and sold as underground smut. The scene took place in an office Lloyd would later occupy as the head of a new gang, Mute. Unfortunately it has not been clearly stated whether or not the baby and his wife survived. However Haru refers to himself as divorced and still calls himself a father. Haru still has mental scars from the trauma of that night and it became common knowledge afterwards that the Platinum Lynx was dead. Tetsu was the one said to have killed him but it was Tetsu who actually physically raped him. For some reason or another Lloyd let Haru live on after the incident. Lloyd left the city at some point and things progressed on. After the attack Haru lived on as a prostitute and no one knew him as the Platinum Lynx except for an old friend, Akira. Occasionally he would service her for free and they would hang out at her quiet bar under The Automatix, a gay club. Akira also supplied Haru with a fire candy-like substance which he seems to use only once in awhile. Things were relatively quiet until the leader of the Jammy Angels caught Haru's eye. The young guy named Ryoki with his wild eyes became an interest of Haru's to watch. He wanted to meet Ryoki so much that when Leo, the second in command wandered into the Red Light district. Haru made him a friendly offer. Leo quickly discovered that Haru wasn't a girl and Haru took the opportunity to blackmail Leo into taking him to see Ryoki. Upon meeting Ryoki ran up to him and kissed him which upset his love interest, Yukito. Immediately Yukito and Haru started to compete with each other and with Ryoki's nonplused attitude towards Haru's sexual behavior, they pretty much took it upon themselves to work it out with each other. Neither one was part of the Jammy Angels so they decided to make the initiation test a competition. When the test went horribly wrong Haru risked his life to save Yukito from being hurt. She was less than grateful and the pair continued to bicker. Haru never tells the Jammy Angels during his time with them who he is or much about his past with Platinum. However Lloyd shows up in town again and Haru interested in getting revenge against him becomes intent on helping the Jammy Angels in their quest to kick his ass for fire candy. Lloyd raises the price of fire candy to twice its cost and The Jammy Angels refuse to pay the hike. The group only manages to pick off a few of the weaker members before Lloyd decides to give them hell. He has Leo kidnapped. Then when that fails Lloyd sends out Tetsu to find out more about the group. Haru joins the others at school while Tetsu shadows the group. It isn’t long before the two meet outside of the school. Tetsu attacks Haru and another member of the Jammy Angels. Haru taken by surprise and enraged by the appearance of Tetsu quickly looses to him but screams at him that he’ll kill him. Tetsu drugs Haru and Yukito. He takes Yukito with him and leaves Haru to be found by the others. Haru and the others race off to save Yukito before she’s raped by Tetsu. Haru confronts Tetsu and the two have a moment of teasing each other with flirty threats before Ryoki enraged by Tetsu’s behavior takes things into his own hands. Ryoki severs Tetsu’s head and drinks the blood then takes his prize out to the streets while everyone else watches. Entranceway history Coming soon~ <3 Relationships *Lloyd: Still a massive part of Haru's history, he thinks of him often and mixed feelings. *Tetsu: A hated dead figure in Haru's old life that he still has some feelings for. *Anita: Tough girl that Haru is fond of hanging out with between events. *Anatasia: Frienemies for life and a sore point since she does not remember the past. He's a bit afraid of her. *Hong Kong: Boyfriend, someone who has the ability to break and heal his heart. *Yuujin: A one time client now the closest thing to a best friend. *Soubi: A friend that Haru actually considers worth worrying about whether or not he's offended him. *Ritsuka: A sore point but a friend. External links *Wikipedia:Character *http://community.livejournal.com/entrancelogs/tag/haru Category:Characters Category:Fire Candy